


izumi needs a raise

by floatingcastle



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Crossdressing, M/M, Nesting, Omegaverse, Rutting, Scratching, Top!Hyoudou Juuza, banri is also just inherently embarrassing, how many times can one author say "growls" in one fic, smut is so embarrassing to write idk how any of you do it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:20:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29345760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floatingcastle/pseuds/floatingcastle
Summary: #A3NSFWvalentine — Day Three: Performance / FetishBanri and Juza fuck backstage. Oh my god, and they were both Alphas (and they were both Alphas).
Relationships: Hyoudou Juuza/Settsu Banri
Comments: 13
Kudos: 54
Collections: A3 NSFW Week: Valentine's Edition





	izumi needs a raise

It’s closing night, and everything’s going perfect for once. 

No kidnappings, no impromptu panic attacks, no fights, no royal inaugurations to interrupt, nothing. Izumi almost can’t believe her luck at this point. There are only a few scenes left for them to play out before curtain call, and then everything will wrap up without a single mishap. Well, there’s the usual sort of things, like misplaced props, but certainly nothing on the level of the bullshit they’ve dealt with in the past. 

She’s getting a report from Matsukawa about audience feedback—they’re loving it. They’re cheering and laughing and crying at all the right spots. Acknowledging this lucky streak feels like it might shatter the ground upon which she stands, so Izumi holds her breath backstage and prays.

It’s autumn, and with Autumn comes action-packed shows and rowdy misadventures. This time around, they’ve been working with Tsuzuru to really push the troupe’s limits. 

Which, in this case, meant putting some of them in female roles. 

As Izumi peeks through the crimson curtains, she admires the costumes on display. Azami and Yuki have worked some serious magic on Juza. 

He’s wearing a long wig that matches his hair color, but you almost wouldn’t be able to tell it was fake even while standing next to him. The lace front is impressive!

Juza looks surprisingly cute in a sailor uniform, too. The pleated skirt is off-black and stops just below his knees, fluttering around when he walks. 

Given the model they’re working with, of course Juza was transformed into a female yankee, like something out of an old drama. He’s even got a baseball bat with nails in it as a prop. It looks so natural swung over his shoulders that it’s almost scary. 

“I’m not gonna let you hurt my friend.” Juza’s voice comes out in a growl, although with slightly different intonation than usual. It’s nothing like a falsetto. Just changed to fit the character, a shounen manga-like heroine who protects the weak. Everyone loves a delinquent with a heart of gold. 

“Bullshit. She’s got our secrets, which means we can’t let her live. Same with you, bitch.” Banri points his weapon—a faux-bloodied golf club—at Juza, who takes a subtle step to the side, standing in front of Azami who’s kneeling behind him. It’s almost funny how well Banri takes to playing the villainous head honcho of the school gang. 

“Just leave me behind, Yuko. It’s my fault you got dragged into this mess to begin with.” Azami coughs, head down in shame, letting his voice wobble over his words. 

“I’m not leavin’ you alone in a warehouse packed full’a these hormonal bitchass Alphas.”

Yuko, the play’s heroine, defeats hoards of Alpha delinquents who are trying to tear her down and take her title as the strongest fighter at Ohtori High. It rings a little trite at first, but it gets more complex by the climactic battle when Azami’s character, Kosaka, betrays Yuko to the bullies due to her inferiority complex as an Omega flaring up under Yuko’s well-intentioned chivalry. It’s an action-packed relationship drama starring the two female leads. 

Banri’s role as the head representative of the opposing Alpha gang, Tanaka, is a bullheaded tsundere who’s in denial of his feelings for Yuko. He thinks that two Alphas could never lead a happy life together, but he gets proven wrong in the end. 

“None’a my guys are like that,” Banri growls.

“Oh, so you’re fine with murder, but you draw the line at assault?” Hyodo’s voice comes out clear and strong, with a controlled confidence that didn’t used to be in his line deliveries. It’s a far cry from his awkward, stuttering troupe audition way back when. 

“Says the gal who was all too happy to leave my buddies dyin’ in the street like common dogs.” Banri advances, golf club in hand. 

“They were fine.” Hyodo shows no signs of being intimidated, and he takes a few steps forward to meet Banri’s challenge. Under the stage lights, the color of Banri’s flaxen hair is 100% concentrate like canned orange juice. 

Banri takes in a breath to say his next line:

“They were not fine!” 

—And he breathes in a whole cloud of Hyodo’s scent, warm and thick like fresh bread sitting on the windowsill of a bakery, which he’s gotten pretty good at ignoring in day to day life, but right now is so potent that his knees almost give out underneath him. Fuck. Banri tries not to give it right back, ‘cause this isn’t the time to be worrying about who’s the bigger, better, Alpha (even though it is definitely Banri, always). It raises the hairs on the back of his neck to let the challenge slide. 

It’s an extension of Yuko’s character; Hyodo probably doesn’t even realize that he’s emanating his scent so ferociously. Banri’s eye twitches.

“You little—!” 

Hyodo doesn’t finish his line, because Banri grabs his face and kisses him with all the violence of a fisfight. He bites his lip bloody and threads his fingers into the guy’s hair. Yuki is going to kill him for messing up the wig, he notes, watching it half-slide off Hyodo’s scalp full of bobby-pins and hairclips. 

The sound of their growls echoes in each other’s mics, clamoring to be louder than the other, and Banri almost loses himself in the competition of it, because Hyodo is kissing him back with just as much fervor. He might be spiralling into his rut, a little bit, maybe. 

A hand lands on his shoulder, pulling him away, and Banri can’t help the high-pitched whine that floats away from his throat when he’s separated from Hyodo. It’s shameful, the rational part of him knows that. He tastes Hyodo’s blood on his lips. 

“Tanaka. Do you have something you wanna tell the rest of us?” Omi’s hand has a death grip on his arm now, and the smile on his face is… ominous, to say the least. Banri distantly realizes, through the fog of his lust, that he’s completely thrown off the scene, and also they’re in the middle of a show. 

There’s a similar situation going on with the other side of the stage, where Azami is blushing furiously and glaring at Hyodo with more shame and judgement than a Catholic school teacher who just found two girls kissing in front of the holy man himself. 

“She… I-it’s her fault for bein’ so… damn… fuck.”

The words are not coming to him. Banri is so, so screwed. He catches Hyodo’s eye again from across the stage and can’t help but growl, deep in his throat. 

Omi pulls him back again, all the way back into the wings of the theater and out of sight of the audience. The lights go out, Tetsuro dressed in all-black slinks onstage to move set pieces around for the next scene, and Banri stumbles over his own feet walking backwards because he still feels the need to keep eye contact with Hyodo and growl. It’s a good thing they’ve already turned off his mic at this point. 

“Banri, you need to get yourself together. We’re almost done with the show. Where are your suppressants?”

“...Don’t usually need ‘em.” He’s gotten into the sort of bad habit of going without them as much as possible, because before entering Mankai his libido was basically at less than zero. Now he only takes them if he knows Hyodo’s gonna be in rut at the same time as him, because the likelihood of them mauling each other is too real to ignore. 

“Banri,” and Omi’s tone of voice is one of a disappointed mother, gently scolding him. He rolls his eyes and shakes Omi’s hand off his shoulder. The scent of an Alpha sticks to his clothing from Omi’s touch, and he wrinkles his nose in disgust. It’s suppressed, since Omi’s a responsible guy who takes his meds on time, but in Banri’s over-sensitive state right now he can feel everything. 

“M’fine.” 

“Your pupils are diluted three times their usual size.”

Okay, maybe he’s not fine. Banri’s gaze is still locked onto the dark wings of the stage across from them, where the vague silhouette of Hyodo is talking to Azami and Sakyo. 

“Do we need to call the show early while you calm down?”

“No! No, I’m fine, we can finish the last few scenes. I’m not gonna ruin this for everybody.”

Omi looks doubtful. 

“Well, you’re not in the next scene, so take a few minutes to try and calm down. And, if you need to… take care of anything? You know where the dressing rooms are. And you know how to lock them. Your health is most important.” 

It is at that moment, turning Banri into the universe’s biggest clown, that he realizes there’s an extremely obvious tent in his pants. Heat rises through his face until he’s left tomato-red, stammering out excuses. 

“This ain’t—It’s all his fault!—No, wait, it’s not like I’m like this ‘cause of him, s’just—!”

Omi’s serene smile looking down at him is both infuriating and humiliating. 

“I understand. Don’t worry.”

“Nononono—you’ve got the whole fuckin’ wrong idea—”

Banri reaches a pitiful hand out toward Omi’s back as he leaves. 

This is the worst day he’s ever been through. Even worse than the time Hyodo caught him making a nest out of his trashed sweets packaging. Okay, no, that was mortifying, but today gets pretty close to that incident. 

He sighs, slams his forehead against the wall, and tries to “calm” “down” like Omi advised him to. It’s all fuckin’ Hyodo’s fault for letting his scent out like that in the middle of a performance, and it’s his stupid glare and stupid demeanor and stupid hair and stupid costume skirt. 

Against all odds, thinking about Hyodo’s annoying face is not making him go soft. He squeezes his eyes shut and tries to think about the least sexy thing ever, like… Hyodo in his underwear. Not just any underwear, but some childish cupcake patterned boxers. Silly and absolutely dumb. 

Underneath Hyodo’s layers, he’s pretty ripped (not that Banri stares or anything, but they’ve been in the bath together too many times before and there’s not much else to look at). Could probably see the silhouette of his dick through his boxers, fit snug around his lower body. His thighs are well-built, too, thicker than Banri’s. 

Banri reels back and slams his forehead against the wall again. 

ALRIGHT, TIME FOR ATTEMPT TWO. 

Before he can try to quell his raging boner, however, speak of the devil and here he comes. Hyodo shuffles into Banri’s sight, having come from the other side of the wings. His wig’s been removed entirely, but he’s still wearing the sailor uniform, skirt and all. 

“Hey, I’m... sorry. S’my fault,” Hyodo mumbles. 

“What? No, it fucking isn’t.” Banri wants to tackle Hyodo to the ground right there and start grinding on him and bury him in his scent to prove he’s the dominant Alpha. He holds his breath and avoids looking at Hyodo, trying to restrain his instincts. 

“I jus’ thought… since you tried t’kiss me and stuff. You wouldn’t have done that normally.”

“That wasn’t—don’t misunderstand me, jackass. It was…” Banri is harder now than he’s ever been. Hyodo’s scent is addictive and every time he gets the slightest whiff of it it goes straight to his dick. Good thing he’s turned around so Hyodo can’t call him out on it. 

“Yeah? Then what was it?” 

“Don’t flatter yourself or anything, but I wouldn’t… just do that for no reason.”

Banri looks over his shoulder, a little guilty, and then freezes. 

Hyodo’s grinning. 

Why is Hyodo grinning?

Banri has the distinct realization that he’s been caught in a trap and the teeth of the trap are already hooked into his skin. He can’t run from this one. 

That becomes especially evident when Hyodo presses against him from behind and grabs his junk with one hand. 

“Don’t flatter myself, huh.” His voice is too close, too husky, too soft against the nape of Banri’s neck. 

The hand on his junk tightens its grip and Banri lets out a noise somewhere between a snarl and whimper, despite himself. 

“You heard me, you daikon bastard,” he says through gritted teeth. Trying to ignore the way his hips are inching forward against his rival’s palm. 

“You ain’t some weak Omega, y’know. If you hate this, it’s pretty easy to tell me so. So…”

Hyodo’s voice falters and his hand removes itself from Banri’s hard-on, like he’s suddenly getting second thoughts, and that’s even more infuriating than the idea of getting assaulted by Hyodo while he’s dressed like a girl. 

“Fucking commit to it.”

He grinds his ass back on Hyodo, giving him the full treatment and growling as he does it. Hyodo’s cock is firm and thick underneath his taunting, and the pleated skirt spills over his bulge. Yuki’s gonna yell at him for getting that wrinkled, too, if he wasn’t already on his bad side for fucking with Hyodo’s wig. 

There’s a sharp change to the scent enveloping them, heavy with both of their arousal, so strong that the other cast members can probably smell what they’re getting up to all the way from the green room. 

That seems to be enough for Hyodo to lose his insecurity and he grabs Banri and fucking princess-carries him over to a table covered in props: hats, fake guns, random books, plastic flowers. It’s kind of a mess in here. 

“I’m gonna choke on how—fuck, how disgusting you smell right now.” He breathes in Hyodo’s scent, lets the chills run through his spine, and he leans back against the wall and spreads his legs. Baked bread isn’t a bad smell on it’s own, but coming from Hyodo it’s drenched in sugary sweetness, more like a cake factory now than the pleasant warmth of a bakery. But because it’s Hyodo, that’s got it’s own appeal. 

“Says—says you. Y’smell like… lotions and… trees.”

“Eloquent. You write poetry with that mouth? ...You’ve gotta be insane if you think you’re man enough to fuck me, y’know. Couldn’t do it in a million years.”

Bold words, yeah, he knows. It’s entirely worth it for the animalistic fury that masks Hyodo’s ugly mug right before he hooks Banri’s leg over his shoulder, grinding against him, and then leans in to bite his neck. It’s painful in a good way, and Banri unwillingly arches his back while his chest heaves with angry breaths. 

They’re both Alpha, so he can’t exactly mark him. Still, having Hyodo’s teeth in him feels right, feels natural, like they fit together in some kind of fucked-up harmony. 

It’s a wonderful kind of eroticism, seeing Hyodo’s skirt ride up over his thighs until it reveals his cock springing to attention. 

“Somebody’s excited. Got you all riled up, just from that little bit’a foreplay? You’re so easy.”

“Can you be... quiet for once. You’re not in any position to be—to be makin’ fun of me here.”

Hyodo tugs Banri’s pants over his legs and doesn’t even wait for them to slide all the way off before he’s trying to position his cock at his hole. Banri grabs his wrist and knocks his forehead against Hyodo’s, leaving them both momentarily dizzy. 

“Wait, you fucking daikon. I’m not an Omega and I don’t have slick, you can’t just start fucking a guy outta nowhere.”

It looks like Hyodo’s losing his ability to put sentences together, since he just growls again and starts gnawing on the meat of Banri’s neck. Well, he’s not complaining. 

“Lemme… fuck, whatever, I’ll finger myself dry.” 

It’s briefly unpleasant, since he doesn’t touch himself down there very often to begin with as an Alpha, but it starts getting fun when he realizes how much Hyodo’s enraptured by him playing with his ass. He makes a show of it, whimpering like some sultry little Omega for him, purposely stoking the fire building in Hyodo. 

His sharp, golden eyes are wider than Banri’s ever seen them, refusing to blink and miss even one second of his whoreish prep. Really, he’s just copying the stuff he’s seen in trashy R18 videos, named things like _World’s Most Obscene Omega Slut Cream Pie_ or _Endless Sex Twelve Alphas Fuck Schoolgirl Omega in Heat_. His acting talents extend to his sex life, it turns out. 

“Like what ya see?”

“...Thought you’d put up more of a fight.”

Banri’s blushes pink all the way to the tips of his ears, because Hyodo’s making a fair point. It’s a little shameful for an Alpha to be so willing to open his legs for another Alpha, when on an instinctual level they’re built to be enemies. Banri’s the kind of weird pervert who gets off on that. 

“It’s just ‘cause my rut came early, dumbass.”

“Yeah? And why’d it hit you so sudden? Ain’t ruts supposed to make us more aggressive, anyway?”

“Die.”

Hyodo’s next comeback comes in the form of his dick sliding into Banri’s ass. 

“ _Fuck_ , this looked a lot easier in the videos.” He crumples in half, breathing heavy, and steadies himself on Hyodo’s torso. 

“You been practicing?” It’s unfair how low Hyodo’s voice can get, rumbling into Banri’s ear like he doesn’t even know how much it kills him inside. 

“No, you dumbshit… Usually imagined myself on the, mm, other side a’ this.”

“Not too late,” Hyodo teases. 

That makes Banri so mad that all he can do in response is aggressively make out with him. It’s getting much harder to speak when Hyodo’s thrusting into him like this. His hands are digging into Banri’s waist, holding him up over the table, nails leaving marks behind. 

“You gonna... walk around the dorms... all marked up like that... lettin’ everyone know who was here?”

“Oi, your s-saccharine smell’s clinging to me all the time, anyway, since we’re—mmh, roommates.” 

“I like havin’ my scent on you,” Hyodo says, without realizing how fucking embarrassing it is to hear that. Banri’s dick twitches, and he tries not to say, _Yeah, I like havin’ your scent on me, too._

They move in tandem, grunting and growling in relative quiet for a bit, as Banri also loses his grasp on language. He claws his nails over Hyodo’s back without mercy. 

“Hhh… Hyooh… doh…”

“Settsu,” whispered against his lips. “Settsu, Settsu, S-Settsu.” 

Hyodo comes first, so Banri can at least claim that as a win, although he has the brief and panic-inducing thought of _what if he gets me pregnant_ before remembering he’s not an Omega. 

With Hyodo still being in a pretty nonverbal state after coming, it takes Banri a few seconds to realize that nudging his face against his dick means he’s asking to suck him off. It’s a very pretty picture seeing that ugly mug leaning on his cock, salivating over it like an expensive dessert he’s been saving for special occasions. 

It takes embarrassingly little time after that for him to finish. 

They fall into a comfortable silence, although thoughts are sprinting through his head faster than you can say Act! Addict! Actors! He tries not to show any of his doubts on his face. The idea that Hyodo might not give him any respect after this, knowing he’s some kind of pseudo-Alpha that’s okay with getting fucked, is… annoying. He doesn’t wanna be looked down upon. Especially if the info spreads to the rest of Mankai Company. Ruining his only home because he couldn’t keep his instincts in check would suck. 

It’s all Hyodo’s fault, anyway, for releasing his scent while acting. Banri pinches Hyodo’s cheek and frowns at him. Hyodo looks back at him with eyes like a big puppy. Fuck off, why is he like that? 

Banri stretches his arms over his head and yawns. 

Hyodo stands up and looks almost drunk, tripping over himself in his hurry to collect odds and ends. Banri throws a fake gun at Hyodo’s head when the guy almost tears the stage curtains down for nesting. Today may have been full of bad decisions, but no way are they gonna fuck up _that_ bad.

It’s almost endearing, seeing Hyodo like this, all tired out. Even when Alpha instincts have taken his body on autopilot, every movement and questioning tilt of the head reveals Hyodo’s character within. Ugh, the rut’s making him sappy. Just because they fucked once doesn’t mean they’re partners. 

Eventually, Hyodo’s built a cozy little thing underneath the table they were fucking on, piles of costume bits and the softer props. Turned it into a nap spot that even Hisoka could approve of. And he looks up at Banri when he’s done, eyes wide and innocent, all so different from the lustful ferocity that was present before. Ahh, is that what they call gap moe? Itaru would probably agree. 

“I would’ve done a way better job. What the hell is this? You know Yuki’s gonna kill us both for wrinkling his work?”

Hyodo’s expression falls. He looks so sincerely disappointed at Banri’s response that he can’t help but call out when he moves to clear the nest.

“Hey! Don’t move shit, you just finished that. Come on.”

Without another word, Banri tugs Hyodo by his sailor uniform collar and falls into the pile, holding him. 

It’s not the most comfortable place to sleep, but it works fine for a nap. And Banri’s really tired. His lower back is aching. Hyodo furrows his eyebrows, confused, but doesn’t fight. 

They’re gonna ruin their stage makeup… Not like the show’s gonna go on at this point, though. Hopefully, the Director and the rest of the troupe managed to pull things together. 

Banri is definitely, definitely going to get them all apology gifts. 

A little while later, a familiar voice shakes him from his comfortable sleep. 

“...You guys done?”

The Director stands in the doorway with her hands on her hips, eyes conspicuously aimed at the far wall. 

Banri becomes hyperaware of the post-sex state he’s in. Hair messed up, bite marks and hickies on every inch of visible skin, cum stained over the floor, Hyodo grinding his teeth and nuzzling against his chest in his sleep. 

“Holy shit, kill me now. Just… Bury me ten feet under with Hyodo’s acting talent.”

“Yeah, we’re gonna have a talk,” she says through a laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> banri's in rut but he's more in control of himself bc i write him being somewhere on the asexual spectrum (thats also why he doesnt need to use suppressants before meeting juza) and I Control The Headcanon. yes he still fucks we exist
> 
> also, in case you were curious, these are the dynamics i imagined  
>  **alpha:** izumi, omi, juza, banri  
>  **beta:** sakyo, matsukawa  
>  **omega:** taichi, azami


End file.
